


Just Boots

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: I was inspired by Hugh Jackman's boots commerical.   So Scott Summer entered into his office to see...
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

At 7:30 am, Scott Summers entered his office to see Logan sitting in his chair with his feet resting on the desk. He folded his arms behind his head with a small smirk on his face. Scott let out a heavy sigh. “Logan.” He closed the door behind him and locked it.  
“Slim.”  
“First, feet off my desk.” Scott stared at the smug feral mutant.  
“Or?”  
“Now!!!” Scott replied with a firm tone.  
“Since you asked so nicely..” Logan slowly lowered his legs and planted his feet on the floor but he spread his legs open.  
“Second… why are you naked in my office?” Scott’s eyes were locked on Logan’s, making sure that they didn't wander somewhere else.  
Logan’s smirk grew wider. “I’m not fully naked. I have my boots on.”  
“Yes, I can see the boots, but where are the rest of your clothes?”  
“Over there.”  
“Where?”  
“I’m pointing at it.”  
“With what? Your hands didn’t move at all.”  
“Look down further.”  
Scott was already blushing entering his office, but now that burn was bright enough to match his ruby-red glasses. "Logan!"  
“Scott!!” the older mutant teased. “As much as I'd like to continue this, I would like to point out that you have been rude to me since you came in.”  
“What? How?”  
Logan grinned mischievously. “I came back from the mission and you didn’t even bother to say welcome back or give me a kiss hello.”  
Scott shook his head in disbelief.“I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?” he said, deadpan.  
“Well…” Logan patted his bare lap. “For starters, you can sit down and kiss me.”  
“Is that all?” Scott walked over and sat down on Logan’s lap. He already felt something hard poking him as he leaned down to kiss the naked man’s lips. Thinking to pull away, he hesitated after receiving one back and then another. He felt the other man’s arm slip around his waist, pulling him in closer.  
After an intense make out session, they finally stopped. “I’m not doing anything until 9.” Scott spoke up.  
“So what are you waiting for? Get naked! You already locked the door,” Logan smirked, “Unless you want me to help you take off your clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So impatient…” Scott teased as he got up from Logan’s lap. He slowly took off his long sleeve shirt. “Yes, I am.” Logan took out his claws and shredded Scott’s clothes, making sure that he didn’t damage his lover’s soft skin. “There you go.”  
“Hey, I can’t leave here naked,” Scott scolded as he saw the remaining of his clothes on the floor.  
“Please, Slim,” Logan smirked. “You have been storing spare clothes here since the first time we made love here.”  
“I learned that lesson, the hard way,” Scott shook his head.  
“Speaking of hard…” Logan patted on his thigh. “This hard lesson requires your ass.”  
“Right but…” Scott got on his knees. “I need to suck… look at these lesson plans, first.”  
“Whatever you want, Slim…” Logan watched Scott lick the head of his cock and then begin to suck him. “Hmm… that feels really good.” He patted his lover’s head as he growled, approvingly. The only thing that Logan heard was Scott slurping on his shaft.  
Scott spent a good amount of time, sucking his lover’s dick but after a few minutes, he felt Logan’s hand gently tapping on his head. He looked up.  
“I do love a blowjob from you, Slim but I really need you, bad.” Logan smiled.  
“How bad?” Scott planted some kisses on Logan’s balls.  
“Come here and find out.” Logan pulled Scott off his feet and got him on his lap.  
“Wait…” Scott quickly pulled something out of his top desk drawer. “I got the lube.”  
“There’s my sexy boy scout,” Logan smirked as he observed Scott open the tube and pour some of its contents onto his erection. “Are you ready for this?”  
Scott nodded as he lowered himself on Logan’s hardened cock, slowly and steadily. With the help of his lover, he sat down on his lap. He leaned on his desk.  
“Now, time for your lessons,” Logan growled. “Move!” Scott bounced on his lap with Logan's hand around his waist and the other hand wrapped around his cock. “Kiss me, now!”  
“Yes, sir!” Scott teased as he dipped down so he could press his mouth on his lover’s. As he felt the feral mutant’s tongue slip in, he began to suck it.  
‘Fuck.. ‘ Logan rocked his hips while he continued on making out with Scott. They were so busy with each other. Someone called Scott’s name.  
“Hey Scott, why is your.... WHAT THE FUCK?”  
Both men looked at the door to see that Kitty had phrased through it. Scott ducked his head into Logan’s shoulder in embarrassment.  
“Kitty, do you mind?” Logan gestured at him and his lover.  
“Isn't it too early for you guys to be naked?” Kitty sighed.  
Logan patted Scott’s back. “I’m not fully naked here. I’m wearing my new boots. I had to show them to Slim.”


End file.
